Weird Dreams V1 Spice!
by Twilight-Farie
Summary: Well since my other weird dream story is going well I decided to upload my first Durarara! Dream and make it into an x reader Contains: Crack Swearing Akward situations Some adult themes Hope you enjoy! Please review!


I was in my home by myself. I heard the doorbell ring and sprinted over to see who it was. I opened the door to find myself face to face with Shizuo Heiwajima. His dyed blond hair seemed to glisten in the afternoon sun. He was in his usual attire; a bar tender suit. When he saw me he pushed up his sunglasses with blue lenses.

"Hey (F/N), do you think I can take a quick shower here? I chased that bastard Izaya all over town."

"Sure I don't see why not." I stood aside and allowed him room to come in.

"Hold on a second, let me make sure there's no one here."

I had only assumed I was home alone. No one was downstairs at least, but sometimes my parents surprised me and they were actually home.

I raced up the stairs and turned right to my parents' room. The door was open and I heard the shower running. I assumed it was my mother and made my way to the bathroom to make sure.

What I saw was not my mother in the shower, but a man. He had dark brown hair almost black. I knew instantly who it was. I walked out of the bathroom and straight into the nearest corner.

"Mr. Corner, please cure me of what I have just seen." I whispered, clutching my knees and pressing them against my chest. My mind quickly let go of the image and realized what would happen if Shizuo came upstairs. I got up and locked the door. As soon as I did I felt a wet hand on my shoulder.

"Surprise," A male voice whispered seductively into my ear.

"Izaya what the hell do you think you are doing here?" I felt my face heating up with a red blush.

"Well hello to you too (F/N) ~"

I felt his arms snake around me as he hugged me from behind. His warm wet chest was pressed against my back, and water from his hair dripped onto my exposed neck.

"Izaya…" I warned. He laughed, amused by my behavior. His fingers removed the hair covering my ear.

"You know you like this position." He said provocatively his warm breath heated my face even more. I slapped his arms away and released myself from his grip. I was relieved to see he wasn't naked but had only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing here anyway?" The man shrugged.

"Just thought I'd drop in."

"Unexpectedly?" He gave me a wink.

"Shizu-chan and I were fighting for a while, so I thought I'd take a shower." I face palmed.

"Of course. He's downstairs waiting to take a shower too." A smug look crept its way up onto Izaya's face.

"So is that why you locked the door? To watch me shower and have your way with me?" He cornered me against the wall.

"Well, I'm game." I pushed him away.

"No. You need to leave. Now!"

"You wound me (F/N)-chan, I can tell when I'm not wanted. I'll leave for now, but I'll be back later." He walked into the bathroom.

"Make sure you have clothes on!"'

"No promises!"

I sighed with relief, unlocked the door, and opened it. Shizuo was right in front of me.

"Are you okay? I thought it was taking too long so I-"He stopped talking and looked behind me.

"Hello Shizu-chan, long time no see."

A wet hand grabbed me and pulled me towards its body. Izaya was standing behind me smirking, still wet, and still in just a towel.

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" I blurted out frantically. I turned to Izaya.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Shizuo clenched his fists.

"What the hell are you doing here you piece of shit." I could see his anger growing inside him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? (F/N) and I were just having some fun together." He then whispered in my ear.

"You'll soon be intoxicated with the scent of our mixing sweats." Izaya grabbed my chin and pulled my lips close to his, but Izaya couldn't give me the staircase railing flew towards him.

"IZAYA!"

Shizuo was walking down a street with his hands in his pockets and a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"That piece of shit. I'll fucking kill him." He says to himself when he remembers the day he saw Izaya and (F/N) in the bedroom together. Anyone could easily tell he was jealous.

"Bye (F/N)!" My neighbor says as we part ways to our houses after we walked home together from school. I fumble with the keys and unlock the door. The house alarm does not go off and I hear the water running in my parents' room.

I cautiously set my things down, go to the kitchen and select my favorite butcher knife. I proceeded up the staircase and into the master bedroom. I waited, my back pressed against the wall waiting for the water to stop running. When it did I stood ready with my knife. The person who emerged from the bathroom wasn't who I expected. It was Shizuo.

He was dripping wet and dressed with only a towel. His blond hair fell limp around his face and for the first time I saw him without his sunglasses on. He had beautiful light brown eyes. When he saw me he came towards me and embraced me.

"S-Shizuo?"

"(F/N) be honest with me, this has been on my mind for a while…" He paused.

"(F/N), who do you like more; that flea or me?" I was shocked and at a loss for words.

"Shizuo?" I repeated dumbly. He squeezed me a little tighter.

"Please tell me… I love you…"

"I-I love you too."

Author's Comments

My first one-shot which is my first DRRR! Dream! Yay!  
This was written at the beginning of the year maybe in January or Febuary.  
Hopefully this will buy me more time for my other stories.  
I consider this a crack dream since it didn't make sense whatsoever and they were ooc but compared to my second one which is a legit crack dream this dream makes perfect sense xD  
Also any ideas for what picture to use on this one? I asked someone on DA permission to use their picture but Idk if they'll say yes...  
No this isn't a cliff hanger that's actually how the dream ended and I didn't know what else to do with it :P  
It's called Spice! After the vocaloid song and an inside joke between my friends and I.  
My second dream was a thousand times better than this one and that'll be coming up very soon ;D  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
